Star Sentinel
"Star Sentinel. It's an unspoken tradition in the superhero community that every team must have at least one powerhouse, a member who's stronger than the rest, who can take more punishment while his teammates inflict damage on the enemy. Star Sentinel is that guy. That sounds selfish, but trust me, it's always good to have someone turning Mongul's or Doomsday's attention away from you." -One of his teammates Star Sentinel is an Exobyte-powered superhero. Name : Alan Edford Gender : Male Age : 34 Hair Color : Black Eye Color : Blue Alignment : '''Good '''Affiliation : '''Justice League, Space Watchers, Justice Company '''Powers : '''Kryptonian-level physical abilities, heat vision, electricity History Like many citizens, Alan was infected by Exobytes released in Earth's atmosphere by Future Lex Luthor. He started fighting on the side of heroes against both Brainiac's forces and supervillains. He became affiliated with the team Justice Company, althrough he was only a half-time member. After stopping Brainiac's invasion, Batman decided to put the metahumans' many abilities to the best use he could. He selected Alan and a number of other heroes who didn't need to breathe to create a squadron called Space Watchers. Its members were assigned to patrol around the Earth in order to intercept threats coming from outer space that the Watchtower would be able to detect withouth being able to intervene immediately. This prompted him to choose the name Star Sentinel for himself. As of today, they have stopped several alien attacks, as well as slowed down an assault from the Warlord Mongul until the Justice League arrived. When not on patrol, he would spend time with his friends or assist the Justice Company. At some point, he changed his costume, opting for a more flashy one. He was alerted that a friend of Supergirl's had been kidnapped and, the Girl of Steel herself being in space at the time, Star Sentinel was sent to save the hostage. It turned out that the criminal was a crazed, nature-based and snake-obsessed villain who, as a means to prove himself, had acquired kryptonite and planned to use it to inflict some sick humiliation to Supergirl. Star Sentinel arrived to the scene and, proving immune to the effects of kryptonite, was able to defeat the villain, destroying the rock in the process. He took part in an all-out battle in the streets of Metropolis between the heroes' and villains' respectives lairs in Little Bohemia, a fight that was initiated by an extremist team of heroes who attacked the villains. Being one of the many heroes who were present when their enemies retaliated, he was left with no choice but to fight back. The battle went back and forth between the two lairs. Star Sentinel could be seen on video recordings of the incident engaging a fire-based speedster. He was later knocked inconscious by an armor-wearing villain a few moments before the two factions's leaders intervened to stop the fight. Some time later, a member of the Justice Company became suspicious of a particularly powerful celestial-powered hero whom the team had considered recruiting. This hero was sruggling catching up with his equally powerful, shadow-powered nemesis, a being who was not recorded among the vupervillain community. The suspecting hero eventually discovered that the celestial and his nemesis were one and the same, a man who suffered from a split personality disorder, and whose high power level could make extremely dangerous. After confronting the crazed hero in the streets of Gotham, the team member called the Justice Company. The team fought the madman, only to be defeated by his raw power. Star Sentinel was the last one standing, trading a few blows with his opponent before going down. They were saved by the timely intervention of another hero, who used his mental power to break the already fragile mind of the crazed hero, leaving him a vegetable. Star Sentinel took him to the team's base to be incarcerated. During a conflict with Earth-3, he was pitted against a team of criminals, including his own nefarious counterpart, in order to try and slow them down in their pursuit of a runaway from their world. When faced with the seven villains, he charged at them and attacked with an unseen before ferocity, using all his powers at once and confusing his opponents. Despite putting up a good fight, and badly injuring four of the seven members of the team, he was subdued and severely beaten. However, his efforts allowed him to stall the villains from Earth-3 long enough for the Justice Company to launch a counter-attack, which quickly defeated the villains. Sentinel's counterpart, however, managed to kill one of the Leaguers, a plant-powered female speedster, which prompted her lover into scarring his face with his flames. The villains were then sent back to Earth-3. One day, the Space Watchers were warned of an object, a space pod, entering Earth's atmosphere at high speed. Star Sentinel was sent to stop it alongside another heroine. However, while they were able to slow down the pod's fall, they had come too late to prevent it from crashing, and the impact killed Sentinel's teammate. When Alan regained consciousness, he witnessed a quantum-based speedster sent by the Joker retrieving a crystal inside the pod. He chased her in an intense race inside Gotham, with the villainess seemingly enjoying the thrill of the pursuit and the risk of being caught. She was able to send him to the wrong direction and, when he finally caught up to her, she had given the crystal to someone else. She thanked him for what she called the best ride of her life by kissing him passionately on the lips before breaking away and escaping. The two met again on several occasions, with Sentinel regularly trying to stop the flirty villainess who had fun escaping him. He was present during Doomsday's assault of Metropolis. Following Superman's death, many heroes started wearing costumes inspired by his own. Alan followed the movement and created his own costume fashind after Superman's. He discarded it when Superman returned and returned to his regular suit. Powers and abilities All of his superhuman powers were granted by the Exobytes. '''Kryptonian physical abilities : His strength, speed, reflexes, durability and stamina are those of an average kryptonian individual under a yellow sun. However, since his body does not absorb solar radiations, these abilities do not increase the longer he stays under the sun. As a result, he was shown to be slightly weaker than Supergirl. His kryptonian physical attribues include : *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed : '''He is able to move and run at great speeds, through much slower than those tapping into the Speed Force. *'Superhuman Durability''' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Flight : '''Star Sentinel can fly at supersonic speeds. He was shown flying to the Moon and back to Earth within minutes. *'Heat vision :' He can project powerful beams from his eyes, hot enough to met metal, and powerful enough to destroy Brainiac's robots. *'Nigh-invincibility''' *'Super breath :' Star Sentinel has the ability to blow with great strength, as well as exhalebreath cold enough to freeze a human being. Electricity : He is able to create electricity and use it in a variety of offensive ways, such as projecting lightning from his hands to harm one or several enemies or creating a blast of electricity. His electricity-based attacks were shown to be able to harm many super-powered beings, and, to an extent, to heal him. However, due to his lack of control, he doesn't have access to more subtle uses of this power, and he rarely uses it. Resistance to kryptonite or magic : Since he is no actual kryptonian, he is immune to the effects of kryptonite and, while he can be harmed by magic, his superhuman durability grants him some resistence against it. Strength level His strength level is well over the 100-tons class. He was able to lift a ship from the ocean without much effort, and was able to go toe-to-toe with several powerful villains. He was, however, unable to trade blows with Mongul for more than a few seconds, and was quicky subdued. He also struggled against a doomcrazy citizen in a on-on-one fight. Fighting skills Apart from a few self-defense skills, he is more of a brawler, relying on his brute strength and, sometimes, his speed, to overcome his opponents. Despite his lack of pure skill, however, he has good knowledge of human anatomy, and knows where to strike to inflict as much damage as possible. He also rarely ever holds back when fighting, and displays a somewhat high amount of agressiveness. Weaknesses While he is doesn't share kryptonians' weaknesses, he can be harmed or killed by beings who are as powerful or more powerful than himself. He is also vulnerable to mental attacks. Category:Heroes